Almost Lost
by IkimonoNoNoru
Summary: He was covered in blood, but I'll get to why later. I have to start from the beginning of our story, in order to tell you how I almost lost my Matt. Mello's POV. !YAOI WARNING FOR LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The light came down on his body, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Red was everywhere. Little cuts covered his body. None of the cuts by themselves would have done any harm, but together they could do major damage, if not kill him. I was lucky I got there in time. I couldn't tell if any cuts covered his head, because his hair was almost the exact same color as the dried and matted, goopy puddles of blood surrounding and covering his limp body. I wanted to scream, but I knew that that needed to wait until he was safe, and on the mend. I tried to stem the blood flow, attacking the smallest cuts, which weren't much bigger than the littlest ones, with ripped bits of my shirt. It was leather, and fuzzy on the inside, but it was the only material I had to use, so I ripped up the entire thing and just wrapped his body as much as I could, putting pressure on all of the cuts that I could manage. Once the ambulance got there, I lost it.

That's how I found him that night. The night I almost lost my Matt.

You're probably wondering who I am, so I'll indulge you. My name is Mihael Kheel, but I go by Mello. Matt's name is Mail Jeevas, but he, obviously, goes by Matt. I guess you'll want to know the story behind why I almost lost him, my Matt, so I'll have to start at the beginning. We grew up together, in an orphanage called Wammy's House. This was no ordinary orphanage. The orphans here were all extremely intelligent, the most intelligent children, or should I say people, in the world. Wammy had a gift for finding rare and unique intelligence. L was the first orphan he found, and by far the most intelligent. All the children who grew up in Wammy's House practically revered L. But no one more than the three runners' up for his title, which includes myself. Regrettably, the number one runner up is an albino freak who likes to play with toys, named Near. I won't tell you _his_ real name, because he needs to keep that a secret, just like L did. I am runner up number two, because Near surpasses me, but barely. Matt is runner up number three, and also my best friend.

L still hadn't chosen who his heir would be when he was killed by Kira. It was between Near and myself. Wammy was killed by Kira at the same time as L, and so Roger, the orphanage caretaker, had to choose the next L. He chose the freak, as I'm sure you've already figured out. So Near inherited not only the name of L, the greatest detective in the world, but also the former's riches.

Being the hot-head that I am, yes I do admit it, I ran away from Wammy's House after Roger chose Near. I was only fifteen then, but I was intelligent beyond my years, and so managed to make my way to America and wiggle my way into the position of mafia boss by the time I was seventeen. I regret my hot-headedness when leaving Wammy's, because in the anger that came with not being L's successor, I forgot to say goodbye to my Matt.

Anyway, while being mafia boss, I tried to catch Kira before Near, to prove my superiority. My plan didn't work though, and I ended up almost killing myself with an explosion when Kira's oblivious father found out my real name. I barely escaped the building, mainly because the heat of the explosion did major damage to the left side of my face, arm, and chest. The pain was unbearable, and when I made it out of the building, I collapsed. Right into the arms of my Matt.

I couldn't believe my Matt was holding me. How did he know where I was? But it didn't matter at that point because the pain was so severe. I passed out cold in his arms, and when I woke up, I was in a shabby little, secluded apartment, lying on a couch with bandages all over. Matt was there too. When whatever drugs he had given me for the pain had worn off enough that I could speak again, I asked him how he knew where to find me, and why he had come for me, when I'd been such a jerk and forgotten to say goodbye to him back at Wammy's House in England. The smart aleck retort that was part of my best friend's personality was,

"I _am_ number three. Almost as smart as you, and definitely smart enough to find you. I've been following you for almost two years. When you left Wammy's House, I assumed you didn't want to be found, but I felt the need to find you. So I just kept myself hidden."

Oh how I missed him those two years. I'd never tell him so. That'd be too girly. My girly scale was already filled up due to my hair, my fashion sense, and my insatiable need for chocolate. And so I told him that I wouldn't have minded if he had shown himself earlier. If it had been the albino freak on the other hand, I'd have shot him. (That was one of the advantages of being mafia boss. You got the guns, and there was always someone willing to take the rap for you if the police came onto you.)

After awhile, the drugs started to wear off completely. All I could feel was massive burning pain on the left side of my body. I don't know how he got them, where he got them from, or how he knew how much to give me, but Matt kept some major ass painkillers in his apartment, and kept me drugged up for about the next three weeks. When the pain was low enough that I could tolerate it without the painkillers, morphine probably, I asked Matt if he knew about how long it would take to heal completely. All he said was that I wasn't allowed to go anywhere, not outside the building, or his apartment itself, until it was completely healed. This didn't bother me much, because with my line of thinking, little pain meant that it was almost done healing.

Apparently I was wrong, because he wouldn't let me out for another month. While I don't mind being holed up in one place for long amounts of time, this was just too much. It drove me fucking insane within three days after being off the morphine. Especially since Matt kept leaving the place. It pissed me off to no end, and so I had decided to make it clear when he got home that night that I was going to leave the apartment, healed or not, whether he liked it or not. My plan of doing this was never accomplished however, because when he came home, he had chocolate. Three bags full of glorious chocolate bars, just for me! He still knew me well enough after two years of being apart that chocolate was my undoing.

While I was distracted by the bags of chocolate, I failed to notice that he had carried another bag in with him. Once I had a chocolate bar in hand though, the bag came right back into my sight. Seeing that the bag was black and opaque, and though he was my best friend and I knew he wouldn't betray me in any way, shape, or form, I got suspicious. What could he possibly be hiding in that bag? It wasn't like him to hide things from me, and so I just asked him what else he got. He blushed. And then ran. No answer, he just ran from me. More like bolted for his bedroom door. What the hell was up with that? And then it hit me. Oh my God. He didn't, did he? He should know I don't care if he buys porn or not. Hell, I have my own stash I'd share with him! Well, had anyway. Being as blunt as I was, I headed towards his room to tell him just that. But when I got to the door, I realized he left the bag outside his door. Not as full as it was before, but there it was sitting. With a piece of paper on top of it with my name on it.

Puzzled, I opened the folded note, and read what it said. It pretty much told me that he had bought me some clothes, since all mine were destroyed, and I didn't look comfortable in his. Well, wasn't that considerate? I laughed and opened the bag, and realized why he blushed. Or at least, that's what I thought. The clothes he bought for me suited my personality and fashion sense perfectly, but not quite his. He must have felt so odd going to a place where they'd sell my type of clothes. Strictly speaking, I have this leather fetish. I can't help it. And the feathers. I have to have my feathers, and chains and all that good kinky stuff on the side. I didn't try to hide it, and he knew it. And so, since that wasn't what he was used to buying or wearing, he must have felt like a freak when going to buy them for me.

Hey wait… Did I just call myself a freak? Meh, oh well. I can't really deny it. I _do_ have an unhealthy addiction to leather, feathers, chains, and chocolate.

Anyway, not only did he buy me the right kind of clothes, but he bought the right size and everything! Then again, I suppose that wasn't too hard to figure out, since we're the same size in everything we wear… Then again, the type of clothes I wear have slightly different size scales than normal clothes.. Did that mean that he actually tried them on to get the right size? I couldn't help but laugh at that thought. Matt. Nerdy Matt. Nerdy, geeky, so not kinky Matt. Trying on different types of kinky leather outfits to find the right size for me. It was just too good. He must have blushed even worse while he was trying them on!

With that thought, I had the strangest feeling come over me. I was suddenly hot. Burning hot. Not like the burning from my almost healed wounds, but like I was… aroused. Now how the hell did that happen? All I had done was imagine Matt blushing like hell while trying on leather kink wear. More heat. Oh my God. I was getting hot thinking about Matt. Matt. Nerdy Matt. Nerdy, geeky, my best friend Matt. It's not like it had never crossed my mind before that he was hot. Far from it. I knew he was hot, even when we were younger. I just never thought of him as anything other than my best friend.

So now it just confused me even more. I was all of a sudden getting hot off of thoughts of my best friend, of like all my life, blushing while trying on my kinky clothes. Dude, was I gay? Nah, women were hot. I'd do some of them. But for some reason, at the moment, I wanted to do my best friend. What the hell was up with that?

And as I was getting hotter just thinking about Matt, and the clothes he had probably tried on that came out of the black bag, another thought hit me. And this one hit hard. Before I noticed the note, I had noticed that the bag wasn't as full as it had been when he walked into the apartment. Did that mean…? No. But wait… Maybe he wasn't blushing because of the clothes he bought _me_. Maybe he was blushing because of something he had bought for _himself_. Nah. It had to be that he tried on my clothes. He's not into kinky shit like I am. And with that positive description, I silently thanked Matt, and shrugged out of his baggy clothes. I swear, he might not have been kinky, but he was a freak too. He had this weird ass stripe fetish, and he was obsessed with video games. Never put the damn things down.

Now completely naked, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to go to the bathroom to fix my little heat problem due to my ever wandering thoughts of Matt, or if I wanted to just try to forget about it, put my new clothes on, and see what Matt was up to in his room. Wanting to feel leather after a little over three weeks of not having any, I decided to go for the latter. The pants were tight enough that you couldn't really tell I was hot and bothered unless you took a good look down there anyway. And so, back in my lovely leather and feathers and chains, I strode into Matt's room, not even bothering to knock on the door. I was prepared to ask Matt what he was up to, but not for what I walked in to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Matt was on the bed, sitting cross-legged on black silk sheets, with a rather worried and alarmed expression on his face. He was also naked. Whatever I _had_ been prepared for, it was definitely not that. I was about to turn around and walk out of the room, wanting to respect his sensibilities. I didn't necessarily _want_ to leave, since I was already having thoughts of him like this _before_ I entered the room, but I was positive that he still only thought of me as his best friend. Anyway, like I said, I was about to turn around to walk out, but the next thing I knew, I was glomped by Matt. Yes, glomped. There is no other word for it. I was pinned to the bed by all of Matt's wonderfully naked body.

I was really happy with this new position, and I'm sure Matt could feel it, but I was also confused. Had he gotten into drugs or something? This wasn't something Matt would do. To anyone. Like ever. I was going to ask him what the fuck drug he was on, but when I opened my mouth to ask, his tongue was suddenly where air had been. He fucking kissed me. And not shyly either. He was completely aggressive. Like if I didn't respond, he'd keep doing it anyway. Lucky for him, I was quite responsive.

I let him dominate the kiss for awhile, before I took over. He pulled away from the kiss and just stared at me for a minute, tilting his head to one side with a nervous look on his face. He was straddling me, pinning me to the bed with his wonderfully naked self.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I couldn't help but laugh at his question.

"You're not flying through the air with a bullet wound in you, are you?" He gasped.

"You'd really shoot me?" He looked hurt, and even more nervous.

"Matt, you're my best friend. Even if I was mad at you, I couldn't shoot you. Anyone else, yes. But if I _was_ mad, you'd know right away." He sighed with relief, a small smile covering his lips.

"Does that mean we can continue?" Wow, he was hot normally, like geeky sexy kind of hot. But right now, he was just plain cute. I had to smile back.

"If we don't, it seems like _both_ of us will have a slight problem." He giggled. Yes, giggled. Slightly girly for him, but he did. It was cute. Just like the rest of him.

"Oh good. You don't know how long I've wanted to jump you. Ever since this morning, when I went to go buy you some clothes, all I could do was think about how you'd look in them! And I couldn't help myself, but the thoughts just got worse and worse, and I found that I was getting all hot for you, and was really confused, but I didn't care, and I ju…" He was so cute, rambling on and on. I couldn't help myself, so I just started licking his chest. It looked very lickable. And to my complete surprise and delight, it tasted like not only Matt, but chocolate! Now that was weird. Why did he taste like.. It hit me. The partially empty bag.

"You didn't by any chance get my clothes from Mystic Pleasures, did you?" He nodded, a little confused at the complete change of topic.

"Yeah, why?" I laughed, and licked him again.

"I knew I wasn't crazy. You taste like chocolate. You got _Dulce_, didn't you?" He blushed again, a little redder this time. I laughed and kissed him lightly. "So that's why you blushed! You _did_ buy something for yourself! I was wondering why." I laughed and kissed him again. Harder this time, gaining entrance to his mouth, and basically plundering it. Even without the hint of chocolate, Matt tasted good all by himself. After thoroughly muddling his brain with the kiss, I broke it and leaned over to his ear. "_Dulce_ is my favorite item from Mystic Pleasures", I whispered, making sure he felt my breath.

He gasped at my breath, shivered, and then pulled back to look at me and smiled.

"I was hoping you'd like it. I saw it and I just couldn't say no when I was already thinking about jum.." He gasped as I started to lick his chest again. I liked taking him by surprise like that. His face was really cute when he gasped as I cut him off mid sentence. I kept licking him, getting more into it, traveling up and down his torso and abdomen. From navel to nape.

I latched onto one of his nipples when I came across it, sucking on it and rolling the tip around with my tongue. I rolled the other nipple in between my thumb and forefinger, not wanting to let it go untouched. Matt let out the lightest moan when I bit down lightly on his nipple. I smiled up at him as I switched nipples, trailing my tongue lightly in between them. I did the same to his second nipple, eliciting a louder moan when I bit down a little bit harder than on the first. His moans were intoxicating, and I wanted to hear more.

Without warning I flipped him over on the bed, reversing our positions while taking him by surprise yet again. I now straddled him, pinning him to the bed. He looked up at me and frowned.

"No fair." Huh? I looked down at him, a little confused.

"You still wanted to be on top?" He tried to make the frown stay, but he failed and giggled.

"No, I don't mind being on the bottom." I looked at him, even more confused now.

"Then what's not fair?" He looked straight up at me. It was his turn to take me by surprise.

"You still have clothes on.." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I thought you were getting all 'hot for me' when you were thinking about me wearing my new clothes." He blushed again.

"Well, yeah, but it was more of imagining what you'd look like taking them off.." With that little confession, I moved away from Matt and got off the bed.

"You mean like this," I asked as I started to remove my new leather vest in a sensual fashion. He gulped, and nodded, unable to look away from me. Once I got the vest off, I decided to take my time with the pants, since I couldn't really wear any undergarments with them. I wanted to pace myself. I walked slowly over to Matt's desk, and pulled up the music player on his laptop. I needed some good stripping music.

When I found a tune that suited the way I wanted to strip, I danced my way back to the middle of the room, straight in front of the bed. I dragged the wooden chair from the desk with me. Never taking my eyes off Matt, I lifted one of my legs to rest on the chair while I undid the buckles from the new boots he had bought me to match the clothes. I removed both of my boots in the same fashion, while Matt stared back at me, eyes wide, mouth even wider when I flipped the chair around backwards, sitting down and grinding on it when the music picked up the pace. I was getting really into it.

I flipped my hair back out of my face, a few strands sticking because I was starting to work up a sweat. Rolling my body around on the chair, I got up when the music slowed down again. I flipped the chair back around and put one knee up on it. Swaying my hips to the beat, doing a few small thrusts here and there when an offbeat was thrown in, I slowly undid the strings that made up the font of my pants. I got the knots undone, and when my pants were down to my hips, Matt stood up and walked over to me and put his hands on top of mine. He kissed me, lightly, then stepped back, his hands still covering mine.

"Mel, where the hell did you learn to do all that?" I smiled, remembering Aidan. He looked almost exactly like Matt, but not quite as hot. His hair was almost the same color, but just a little bit off. The same went for the rest of him. But he reminded me enough of Matt that I could never stop watching him. –Now don't get your panties in a wad. I never actually _did_ anything with him. Let me explain, sheesh.-

"Funny thing about being in the mafia? You're automatically around strippers, pretty much all the time. You practically learn through osmosis, whether you want to or not." –See? I told you I could explain. You don't think I'm dirty enough to do anything with a stripper, do you? They're below me. I need someone of almost equal intelligence. - And Matt fits that category perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Matt stared at me, and then laughed. No giggling this time, just a pure laugh.

"I should've guessed." He looked at me then, with a new light in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to eat me. Which he very well might have done if I hadn't pushed him back to the bed. He sat down on it, mesmerized, as he watched me finish stripping to the beat of the song. Fully naked, and very obviously aroused, I walked back over to the bed.

"Too bad you don't have a pole installed in here. Then I could have really shown you my moves." He looked at me incredulously, and then laughed again.

"Are you kidding? There's more? You already practically molested my desk chair! I'm not going to be able to sit on it ever again without thinking of you," and here his voice got husky, "and that wonderfully wicked body of yours.."

"Oh really?" Because I could go molest it some more if you'd like?" Looking back, with the best wanton look I could muster for it, at the chair behind me, I started to move for it when Matt grabbed my hips and turned me back around to face him. He had an evil glint in his eye.

"I was rather thinking you could molest something else. Namely me."

"Well that was nice and straightforward." I laughed. Matt never was one to beat around the bush. About anything. He was fairly blunt. Probably got that from me, now that I think about it. He was never that blunt when I first met him, when we were like, oh three. "I was actually on the same line of thinking. Chairs just don't seem as alluring as you, and that _Dulce_ you spritzed all over yourself." He blushed again.

And with that blush, I pushed him seductively back down onto the bed, and into the position we had been in pre-strip tease. Matt grinned up at me, his mouth tilted into a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Now it's fair." I laughed. Matt was so cute. I wanted to eat him. And so, on that thought, I lowered my head to his chest once again, licking here, tasting there. And there, and there, and over there too. Everywhere. Even without the erotic chocolate spray, I'd have done the same thing. Matt tasted good all by himself.

Matt gasped when I dipped my tongue in his belly button. So his stomach was sensitive huh? I had to make a mental note of that, save it for later processing. I licked, I kissed, I nipped, and I bit all the way down to his hips. Placing a soft kiss in the hollows of each of his hips, I stared up at him as I lowered my mouth to his length. I licked at the tip first, just to tease him, but it proved a little much for us both. He moaned, almost whimpered with need, since I didn't continue for a few seconds.

I was taken aback, because even though he bought _Dulce_ and used it on himself, I didn't think he'd use it _there_. But having tasted it, and him, it was a new toxic drug that I couldn't get enough of. –That sounds a little too Britney Spears-ish for me, but oh well.- Like I said, the combination of both the chocolate body spray and Matt himself was too strong for me to resist. So I leaned my head back down and took all of him in my mouth at once. He isn't small either. Which means I'm even luckier that I don't have a gag reflex. –Funny. I never thought that that could come in handy. But fuck am I ever glad it does!-

"Oh… my.. God… Melllllllloooo.." Matt moaned. And what a wonderful sound that was.

"Mels… I.. I'm gonna.." I pulled away and trapped his wrists with one of my hands, and held them above his head. I kissed him, long and hard. When I pulled back I could see his eyes were clouded over with raw need.

"Uh uh. Not yet. I can make it even better." Matt whimpered a little.

"Okay, but… um.." He blushed again.

"Is this your first time Matt?" May as well get the question out now, and now delay our needs from being met any longer than necessary.

"Well.. Yeah. Like ever." He blushed again, and I kissed him lightly on the lips. I leaned over him, places kisses all the way along his face and the nape of his neck until I got to his ear.

"That makes me happy.. I'll be your first." He blushed, but seemed to relax a little bit. I kissed my way back to his mouth, leaned back and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm not going to lie, Matt. It will hurt a little. But I will do everything in my willpower to try and ease the pain." He paled a little, but quickly regained his rosy blush.

"I know. I.. I was prepared for that.." He looked at me, and with a deepening blush, he nudged his head towards his nightstand. I couldn't help but smile down at him, and give him another kiss as I reached for the bottle he had indicated.

"You really were prepared, huh?" I don't know how it was possible at this point, but his blush deepened even more. He bought a small bottle of lube. Which would definitely come in handy. I opened the bottle and squeezed a small amount on three of my fingers, then threw the bottle somewhere to the side. I looked down and kissed him once more.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'll stop now if you want me to." Matt looked shocked.

"Of course I want to!" With that outburst he pulled me back down and gave me a kiss I'll never forget. It was demanding. Even more demanding than the first one. I didn't know he had that much dominance in him, but it only fueled my need for him more. Even so, I took back my dominance over him for now and led the kiss as I slipped my first finger inside him. He barely even noticed, he was so into the kiss. When I slipped my second finger in, I had to swallow a gasp, and then a slight whimper. I tried to scissor my fingers a little, before putting the third in. To loosen him up just that little bit more, so the third wasn't too painful. When the third was in, Matt moaned. And I almost burst right then. But I stopped myself.

He pouted when I broke the kiss for much needed air, and took my fingers away. I grabbed the lube and poured a little more into my hand, then threw it to the side again as I slathered it along my own painful erection. Lifting Matt's hips, and bringing his legs to wrap around me for better access, I put the head of my dick against his entrance. I looked down at him, and he brought one of his hands up to move a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"I.. I'm ready when you are.." God, it was all I could do not to just pound into him right then. I leaned down and locked my mouth to his as I slowly entered him, inch by inch, trying to let him adjust, as I fought a battle within myself not to take it too fast or rough. But he had a different idea. Grabbing onto my hips, he pushed me fully inside him with one quick thrust, crying out in both pain and pleasure as he tore away from the kiss.

I was too surprised to move for a minute, which was probably a good thing, given the fact that he needed time to adjust to me being inside of him. As I regained composure, Matt decided he was ready.

"Mello…" I looked down at him, and moved. I pulled out about halfway, and then slammed back in.

"Nnngh.." Matt stifled a moan.

"Don't. I want to hear you." I pulled out again, a little farther, and slammed back in again. Matt moaned for me.

"Oh my God!.. Mel.. Aaahhnngh!!" His moans got louder and louder, as I slammed back into him again and again. His breath got faster, and shallower as I kept moving.

"H… Harder..", he moaned out between breaths. And so I moved harder, as hard as I could, pounding into him faster and faster. As I angled his hips a little differently and pounded myself back in, I earned a scream from him.

"Aaaaahhnnhghh!! Oh… Mel.. Ri.. Right there!" I found his sweet spot. I hit it again, earning another scream from my best friend. The screams mixed with moans were almost unbearable. I couldn't hold out much longer. I brought a hand up and grabbed hold of his length, pumping it in time with my thrusts to his prostate.

"M.. Mellllooo!! I.. I'm gonna.." But before he could finish his sentence, he came, all over our stomachs and my hand. Riding his orgasm, his inner walls clenched, bringing me over the edge and into my own orgasm. Coming down from the high, I nearly collapsed on Matt, but managed to fall just to his side. He leaned down to where my head lay on his shoulder, and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for being my first." He giggled again.

"No problem.. Anytime.. What are you giggling for?" I was tired. My words were started to slur.

"What does this make us?" He asked it with a big grin, knowing I'd have no idea what to say. I scowled up at him and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Horny best friends?" He laughed. A full out laugh. I think he even teared up, he was laughing so hard. I couldn't help but laugh along with him. After our laughs subsided, I was about to ask him if he wanted a real answer, but realized he was already asleep. Since I was tired myself, I just curled up next to him, wrapped my arms around him, and fell asleep.

I'd tell him some other time. It could always wait, couldn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When I woke up, Matt wasn't in the bed. I looked around for a moment before I heard the shower running and saw a chocolate bar on the pillow next to me. Not able to hold back my smile, I grabbed the chocolate as I got out of his bed, shoving the bar in my mouth as I crept into the steamy bathroom, still naked myself. I could see Matt moving around in the shower through the red translucent shower curtain. He was rinsing his hair.

Before he could start washing his body, I decided to do it for him. I stepped into the shower behind him, pouring soap onto a loofah and pressing it to his back.

"Holy loofah, Mello!", Matt shouted as he spun around.

"I believe you meant 'Batman'. 'Holy loofah, _Batman_!' Sheesh, and everyone thought _you_ were the nerd." Matt stared blankly at me for a minute before bursting out in hysterics.

"You haven't changed a bit," he said when he regained his composure.

"On the contrary. I've changed quite a bit. I've grown," I said as I pressed the loofah to him and began to wash his back again.

"Well no shit, Sherlock. That's a given. I've grown too. That's what happens to guys in their later teens." Matt was still giggling over my horribly embarrassing Batman joke. Just being able to talk to him again warmed my heart. I'd missed him so much over the last two years. As I finished washing his back, I hugged him.

"Fuck it. I wasn't going to tell you this, but I've missed you like hell the last two years. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye." I could feel Matt's arms go around my waist.

"I'm glad. I missed you too. Even though I saw you almost every day, it just wasn't the same. It's all good now though. We're back together, just like the old times!" I pushed back from him, purposefully making long glances back and forth from his face to our naked bodies.

"Okay, not _exactly_ like the old times," he giggled.

"I was going to say, I don't ever remember having sex, or taking a shower, with you before. Not that it's a _bad_ thing, mind you. I quite enjoy it, actually."

Matt burst out laughing as he looked down. "Yeah, I can tell."

I couldn't help laughing too. It had been so long since I'd seen him, just talked to him even. I stared at him, taking in all his features. I promised myself to memorize every last bit of him. His eyes were greener than I'd remembered. He had high, feminine cheekbones, which I had never noticed before, and he had pouty lips. Even when he was giggling his lips were pouty. Very kissable. And with that realization in mind, I leaned into him and pressed my lips to his. They were soft too. And they tasted like smoke and chocolate. I leaned back from the kiss, Matt letting out a little noise of protest, and eyed him suspiciously.

"Have you been in my chocolate stash?" He blinked twice, then let out a laugh and leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Now why would I do that, Mr. Mafia Boss?"

"Then why do you taste like chocolate?" He considered me for a moment before answering.

"Well, I plan on kissing you a lot more, and I figure you like the taste of chocolate, so I've been buying chocolate flavored cigarettes since I can't quit smoking, and I didn't thi..." I cut him off as I kissed him again, my hands running up and down his sides, the shower head still spraying gently on us. I leaned back an inch from the kiss.

"You talk too much," I said, "but it's cute."

Matt turned pink and made a sound of indignation. "I'm not _cute_!"

"You are too. Extremely." I leaned in to kiss him again, but he pushed me back and put his hands on his hips.

"I am _not_! I'm badass," he pouted. I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. Naked, wet Matt, pouting with his hands on his hips and claiming he's badass was as far from badass as a white bunny rabbit eating peanut butter.

Still half-laughing I said, "Matt, take minute to think about this. You're a genius, are you not? You're number three for a reason. Do you really believe that in the position you are in right this very moment makes you look the tiniest bit badass?"

He stared at the shower floor and dropped his hands to his sides. "No... I guess not," he mumbled, "but I'm still not cute."

"Forget it, Matt. You're not going to win this one. You're cute right now. You very well may be badass, though I don't believe I've ever seen any proof save for the massive amounts of morphine you've got stashed here, but at the moment you are cute. And I like you just fine that way. No need to be all pouty." I considered my own words for a minute. "Never mind that. Stay pouty. It makes you cuter." I smiled at him. And then his face lit up in an expression I can't really describe except for it looking like he was on crack and really excited about something.

"No, you were right the first time, Mels. There's no need to pout! I should be happy you think I'm cute! Am I still cute," he asked as he contorted his face into a mix of happiness meets crack meets overexcitedness.

"Okay, not when you do that," I laughed. He joined in, not being able to keep a straight face after screwing it that much to try to win.

Still laughing Matt said, "Okay, so I'm cute. But only for you. I really am badass though. Following you for two years kind of forced me to be. I just exude nerd, so no one believes it." He looked at me for a second, and then laughed again. "Except for you. You seem to think I exude cute, and therefore am not badass."

"I did not say you definitively were not badass, I just said that you didn't look it! It's not the same thing."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't really care. It's an advantage, not looking badass, when you really are." Matt looked so serious. Showertime is not serious time. So I decided to fix that.

"Can we have sex now?" Matt's jaw dropped about five feet and two inches to the shower floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Are you... Did you _really_ just ask me that?"

I laughed. Matt's shock was amusing. You'd think he'd be used to my bluntness. "Yes. You have ears, don't you? And judging by the look on your face, you heard me correctly. _And_, judging by your lower anatomy, I'll take your answer to my question as a yes," I laughed. I gave him a quick kiss before I knelt down onto the shower floor. I brought my hands up and spread his legs apart, pulling one over my right shoulder. Better access.

I licked at his abs first, kissing lightly around his navel, moving slowly downward. When I got to his hipbones, I left a hickey right in the hollow of each.

"You're mine," I smiled up at him. He stared at me, wide eyed, before throwing his head back as I took his length into my mouth all at once.

"Aaah.."

I loved not having a gag reflex. It meant I could deep throat him without having any problems. By the sounds he was making, I'm sure he loved it too. I sucked, I kissed, and I licked him, all over. I was so completely absorbed in what I was doing that I hadn't heard him speaking. Until he pushed me away. I looked up at him, obviously confused, as he pulled me to a standing position. "Matt, whatar ..." My eyes rolled into the back of my head. Apparently, Matt didn't have a gag reflex either. He had leaned down, and taken me in his own mouth.

He leaned back for a moment, nipping at my hips, leaving marks of his own in the same places I marked him. "If I'm yours, then you're mine too. I just wanted you to feel what I feel." He bent back down again, and started lightly licking and kissing his way up and down my dick. It was almost too much. Truth be told, -and if you tell anyone this, I'll shoot you in the face- I'd never had ablowjob before that moment. And having Matt be the first one to give me one, it was amazing. I heard someone moaning. But it wasn't Matt, and there was no one else in this bathroom, let alone apartment, that I knew of. And then it hit me. I was the one who was moaning. My first coherent thought since he had knelt down in front of me was that I was moaning. I slapped my hand to my face and tried to stop, but only succeeded in making muffled, but still very loud, moans.

"Take your hand away from your mouth. I like it when you make noises," Matt mumbled up to me, still busy at work with my painful erection. I kept my hand on my mouth anyway. No way was I lowering it. I'm too much of a girl already.

Matt leaned back completely. "I said, take your hand off of your mouth." I'd never heard that commanding tone in his voice before. It kind of scared me, but at the same time, it was a huge turn on. As I dropped my hand, he smiled, "Good boy," and went back to work. He brought me almost to climax three times, teasing me, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Matt.. Please, sto.. Stop teasing, me.." I could barely get the words out. I just wanted release. Matt stood up, taking hold of my hips and lifting me against the wall. One of his hands was still on my dick, keeping my mind totally blank of anything but sensation and the need for release. Before any conscious thoughts could scramble their way into my brain, Matt was moving his hand to my ass.

As Matt's first finger pushed its way inside me, he kissed me, hard, before I could make a sound. I wimpered into his mouth. He kissed me until he had three fingers in me, stretching me out. He broke away from the kiss and stared at me, as I stared at him, a little wantonly, I confess.

"You're mine now. I was yours last night, but you are mine right now." I almost wimpered. I'd never seen him this much in control of anything besides computers or videogames. I'd never known he had it in him to control anyone, especially me. But he was doing a _fantastic_ job, I'll admit to that too. He kissed me again as he moved his fingers in and out of me. And then I threw my head back, my eyes rolling up and into the back of my head. There was an unbelievable pressure where Matt's fingers were hitting inside of me. It curled up inside me, a warmth, and wonderfully pleasant feeling. I needed more of it. I pushed myself onto Matt's fingers, moaning. I stopped caring at this point what sounds came out of my mouth. It was Matt I was with.

Matt took his fingers away, and I almost cried. I needed release, and I wanted that feeling back.

"Are you ready," Matt asked.

I looked at him, confused. "For wha.. Aaah.. ah.." I didn't get to finish asking before I felt exactly what he meant. It hurt, so bad, but felt so good at the same time. The pain only added to the pleasure. Call me a masochist if you like, but it's not bad, the whole pain thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"God! Matt.. Aaah.." I leaned down and bit onto his neck, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I told you, Mels. I was yours last night. Now you're mine." And then he pulled almost all the way out, shoving himself back inside me. I cried out for him, the overwhelming sensations obliterating any and all thoughts running through my head. He kept me pinned between the wall and himself. The cool of the tile at my back, the warmth of the shower water spraying on the two of us, and the absolute, raw heat that was Matt in front of me, made my eyes all but permanently stuck in the back of my head.

"Aah.. Ah.. M.. Matt.. Move..." I whispered. He did. He set a slow rhythm, that quickly built up its pace, with every thrust hitting that spot inside me that drove me crazy, making me cry out and moan. He leaned down and kissed me, and it was a possessive kiss. Aggressive. Not knowing Matt had this kind of temperament bewildered me, but made giving into him all the more exciting. I opened my lips to him, giving him access to take my mouth and make it his, just as he was doing with our bodies. He plunged his tongue in and out, mimicking our bodies, and making the kiss all the more aggressive. I broke away, crying out as the heat and pressure built.

"I.. I'm going t.. to.." I came, screaming out Matt's name, bringing him right along with me. Too weak to move, I leaned against Matt's chest, breathing heavily. "Thanks for holding me up," I managed to gasp out.

"Anytime Mels, anytime." He quoted me, and I almost laughed.

Once I was able to move again, I slipped away from him, picking up the loofah that had been forgotten and tossed to the shower floor. It still had soap on it, since our bodies had blocked most of the water spraying down.

"I don't know about you, but I still need to get cleaned up, now more than ever," I laughed. Matt looked at me, a smile plastered to his face. He took the soapy loofah out of my hands and started washing me.

"You know, Mels, you're pretty cute yourself." I stared at him. No way did he just say that.

"I am not." He stared dead at my eyes, smirking.

"Are too. Especially when you stop caring what noises you make. You were so cute with your hand over your mouth, trying not to make any noises." I blushed. And I never blush. Like ever.

"I... I'm not cute! I'm the head of the American Mafia!" Being so feminine, being called cute just pushed me over that edge. I can't be cute. I can't afford to be cute.

"Yeah, yeah. Mafia boss. I know, you're subordinates need to know you're badass. And you exude badass in everything you do. Except when you make noises for me. Then you're cute. Don't worry, you'll only be cute to me, and no one else. And I won't call you cute in front of anyone either." He smiled at me. That jerk that called himself my best friend smiled at me, like I was a little kid, pouting about something. Okay, yes, I admit I was pouting, just a little bit.

"Okay, first you pout about being cute, now I'm pouting about being cute. We need to not do this," I said. Matt laughed and smiled at me.

"I agree. We'll never be seen as badass if we keep this up. And being the nerd I am, I would very much like to be seen as badass." I laughed, full out. I wondered if he still crept around, Mission Impossible style, while I was out, pretending to shoot things.

"You are a nerd," I laughed. I stepped away from him, rinsing myself off in the water, shivering when I realized the water had turned cold. I shut it off, pulling Matt out of the shower with me. "Thanks for the chocolate this morning, by the way.

"No problem. I thought you'd need it."

"Huh? Why would I need it?"

"You're addicted to the damn stuff. You just need it."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Out of all the things I could be addicted to, I'm addicted to the one that makes me seem more chick-like than badass." Matt stared at me.

"You've never watched you eating a chocolate bar. You make it look badass, the way you bite off giant chunks. It's actually scary watching you."

"What the hell are you talking about? I can't be that scary just eating chocolate." He must've been delusional. It's not possible to make eating a sweet badass.

"Believe me or not, but you look badass when you eat chocolate. You're scary."

"Well hot damn. You're serious. Well, at least I'm not as chick-like as I thought!" Matt stifled a laugh. "What are you laughing at," I asked as I searched in the closet just outside the door for some towels.

"Well, not to burst your bubble, but you're still really chick-like." I threw a towel at him. I couldn't help it. Grabbing a towel for myself, I started to dry off.

"You know, I have a gun in the other room. You shouldn't call me chick-like if you value your life," I tried to warn him. But of course, the idiot wouldn't listen to me.

"But you are! It's not my fault you have great sense in fetish wear and feminine hair. But just because you look like a chick, doesn't necessarily mean you're not badass. It just means you're extremely attractive. And if you were just a year younger, you'd be jailbait!" So he thought I was attractive, did he? Well, lucky me. I laughed, but tried hard not to.

"You think I'm attractive?" He blushed at that. I laughed even harder. "Why in the world are you blushing? Again? After what we did last night, and just a few minutes ago, you blush because you have to answer the question of whether or not you think I'm attractive? You need to straighten out your priorities, kid." He looked at me like I was retarded.

"Kid? Wtf, Mel? I'm the same age as you. I'm not a kid." I sighed. I suppose if he'd seen me for the last two years doesn't me he heard me for the last two years.

"Oh shut up. It's what I call almost everyone. I just picked it up from my number two, considering he's been saying it since the day I met him." It was true. When I first joined the American mafia, Jay hadn't been my number two, but he was the first person I met. I had thought he'd reserved the name for me, or for newbies anyway, but it was just something he called everyone. Even the boss, who was a good fifty seven years older than him. He was on good terms with the previous boss, because when anyone else called him kid, or some other demeaning name, they got shot, or mysteriously disappeared into the Colorado River. But, within a month, I'd wheedled my way up the ranks to become the boss's number two. -Kids, study. No matter how boring it may be, it is good for you. It got me to be mafia boss. Smarts are good things. Nobody likes a dumbass.- And then, a month after that, the boss had a heart attack, courtesy of Kira. Being number two meant that I was the new boss. And that I had to choose another number two. That was Jay.

"Is that the huge dude with the black hair and soul patch?" I stared at Matt for a second before I burst out laughing. When I finally got enough air back, I answered.

"Yeah, the huge dude with the black hair and soul patch," I said as I finished drying off. Taking Matt's towel from him, since he hadn't used it, I dried him off, though he had mostly air dried, and then used his towel for my hair. That was one of the major drawbacks of long hair. Meant it stayed wet longer. Yuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**

"Goddammit!!" I could hear a loud thunk from the living room, and Matt's frustrated rant. It had been two weeks since our morning shower, and both of us had decided that we should continue working on the Kira case. Since Matt still wouldn't let me out of the apartment, I'd had more time than him, and almost caught up with Near.

"You fucking piece of... I will smash you, you shitty.. Aaaagh!!!!" Another loud thunk, but this time, I heard some glass break. Damn. That meant I had to quit Tetris (I was on level 24, and if you tell anyone, I will shoot you), and go see what was wrong. I got up from the computer and poked my head out the bedroom door to make sure it was safe to walk out. I was barefoot, and did not want a shard of glass stabbing me. When I saw there was a clear path to where Matt was standing over a large hunk of computer shaped plastic and broken glass, I started walking toward him, trying hard not to laugh. Matt looked up at me, breathing heavily, face completely flushed with anger.

"Uuh... Matt? Why is that computer smashed on the floor?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I'd have been more pissed, but one, we had a backup computer that we saved all our files to through the network connection, and two, he was just so damn cute when he was all pissed off.

"Why you ask," he huffed. Pointing at the pile of broken machinery, he spat out, "Because _this_ piece of shit is more useless than that slut from Resident Evil Four!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started laughing uncontrollably, tears spilling out, trying not to fall on the glass. Matt just stared at me, still angry. Then he smiled and laughed lightly too. He was still as red as his hair from the rage and ranting.

"So that means you had to smash it?" I was still trying to stop laughing. He bent down, picking up a piece of glass, stood back up, and threw it at the hunk of plastic that was once a computer.

"Yes." He smiled, delighted that he could still smash more of it.

"Right. Well, one question though.. Why is it more useless than 'that slut from Resident Evil Four'? Besides the fact that it's now a heaping pile of smoking broken bits of glass and plastic." He stared at me for a minute, then gave the pile a good kick and spoke.

"It kept freezing on me. I rewired it like a billion times, reprogrammed it, which should have made it even better than when it was brand fucking new, but oh no. It froze every Goddamn time I got ten minutes into work. I swear, we've achieved A.I. without knowing it, and this piece of shit not only was lazy, but hated me with every fiber of its electrical guts!" I held in the new laugh, deciding that he was right. The thing hated me too. That's why I always used the laptop in the bedroom.

"Mind if I have a go at it?" I grinned at him, and he grinned back.

"Want to go Office Space on it and get a bat?" I couldn't help remembering our favorite part of the movie. Peter, Samir and Michael smashing, no, totally obliterating the printer/fax machine. Damn it feels good to be a gangsta. Great movie.

"Definitely. You get the bat and pull the car up to the door, I'll go get my boots and bring this piece of shit out."

Once I got my boots on, I could hear Matt opening the front door. I walked out and picked up the slightly deformed plastic skin of the computer, glass shards still in it, Matt picked up whatever was left of it, we threw it in the trunk and got in the car. Matt was driving. He is a much better driver than me, I admit. He pulled out of the complex lot and sped out, going in an aimless direction.

"Where to?" He looked at me while he drove. I don't know how a normal person could drive without looking at the road, but Matt completely baffled me by driving perfectly, goggles with their blind spots still perfectly in place.

"First open field you find off the main roads. And would you please look at the road. Indulge me." He was about to protest, but quit, and faced the road. He found a field actually quite close to the apartment. Maybe ten minutes away, tops. I got out of the car and grabbed the hunk of junk out of the trunk, throwing it into a patch of grass and dirt. Then I looked at Matt, who was still in the car, fiddling with the radio. I had just thought of something.

"Hey Matt," I shouted. "You realize this is the first time you let me leave the apartment?" He stopped what he was doing immediately, frozen, then shrugged his shoulders after seeing the computer on the ground, slightly misshapen.

"It's worth it." He hit a button, and the stereo suddenly came to life, playing the perfect song, to go with the perfect scene. I got my groove going, and Matt laughed as he handed me the bat.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, this is so ironic. You _are_ a gangsta, and now, you look even more so than you ever did, with the giant scar covering a third of your face." I stared at him, trying not to be self conscious. I had forgotten about the scars completely. I tried not to look in the mirrors since I woke up.

"Well, at least it takes away some of my feminine charm." I smiled, trying to make light of it. Then I whipped the bat through the air, so fast it made the little whistling noise, before smashing it into the tops of the dented frame.

"Damn it feels good to be a gangsta," I laughed. It so did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

We took turns smashing and utterly destroying the shitty computer with the 'gangsta' music on. Matt got the last twenty smashes, since he used it more often than I did. I let him have the honor. When we finished, we left it lying there, for some poor hapless farmer to wonder about later. We got home after a stop at Baker's Square for some pie we both decided we deserved. I had had a strange feeling in my stomach ever since we left the apartment, but when we got back inside, it went away, so I chalked it up to nerves and the healing burns.

It was only about 11:30 a.m. when we got back to the apartment, so we both went back to work. Me on the laptop, Matt on the backup computer. But around 12:30 or so, Matt left the apartment, I assumed to go get money, however he did it. I think he was the manager of a Radio Shack, or something. He never told me, just said he was going out to keep us in the apartment, and me supplied with chocolate. So I didn't bother him about it. I'd have helped him pay, but other than the computer smashing, he wouldn't let me out. He _did_ however give me a new cell, with his number programmed in as the first speed dial, so I could call him and ask where the hell he was.

As it was, I figured he was off to work, since he usually left around this time, so I didn't bother calling him. Instead, I worked diligently on the case for a few hours. And when I say diligently working on the case, I meant playing Tetris until I died at level twenty five, then working on the case for ten minutes, then thinking about Matt, slightly daydreaming, then going back to the case and listening to some random techno music.

The longer he wasn't there, the more I got bored, the more I daydreamt about him. Finally, I had had enough, so I called Matt. I wanted to know when he'd be home. I dialed him up, listening to the dial tone until he answered.

"Hey Mels, what do you need?" Great thing about cell phones? Automatic caller id, and personalized ringtones.

"Oh, you know. Just wondering when you'd be home." I heard him laugh lightly at the other end.

"Bored much? Well, I've got some paperwork to finish up, so I might be home kind of late. Probably eight or so." I sighed, away from the phone so he wouldn't hear.

"Alright. Do you want me to make dinner or anything?" I heard a breath, and then a loud guffaw on the other end of the line.

"You? Make dinner? What'll you make? Spaghetti with chocolate sauce?" I sighed, this time so he could hear it, then laughed too.

"You're right... Me making dinner probably isn't the best idea..." He laughed again.

"It's okay. I'll grab something for the both of us on the way home, if you can wait that long."

"I can wait. I'm actually not all that hungry."

"Okay. I'll pick something up then. I'll see you around eight?" He made it a question, like he didn't already know the answer.

"Of course. You locked me in here. Besides, it's not like I have anyplace to go with HQ blown to smithereens." I laughed.

"Right. Heh, okay, I'll talk to you later then. I have to get this paperwork done."

"Alright, I'll let you get back to whatever it is you do. Ciao."

'Hasta lavista." There was a muffled silence on the other end before I heard the click that signalled the end of the call. It was probably him miffling the word 'baby'. He was such a nerd.

As the minutes passed slowly while I tried to do more work on the case, I started thinking about what I had said about HQ. It was true, I didn't have anywhere to go. I could have gone to Jay's if I had so pleased, but I didn't know if Jay was still alive, after that blast. He had been in the building, like me, when I had wasted it. I didn't know who was still alive, and who wasn't. I'd need to get in contact with them soon, whoever I was still able to contact. I'd do it later though. I was on a lead with the case, and I wanted to keep following it. See where it lead me.

It was only six o clock when I got bored with the lead. I started to play Tetris again, trying to keep my mind from wandering back to Matt.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mels! I'm ho... What the fuck?" I looked up, shock covering my face. I was caught red handed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Or maybe I should say dark brown handed, rather than red.

"Umm... Mels?" Matt was staring at me, confused, but entirely amused at the same time. I, however, was not in the least bit amused. I was beyond embarrassed. I swiveled the chair I was sitting in around as quickly as I could, stopping when my entire body was facing the wall opposite him.

"Why the hell are you home so early?" I basically snarled. He walked in, not only early, but at _entirely_ the wrong time.

"I finished the paperwork faster than I thought. I was hurrying, because you sounded bored when you called." He tried to stifle his laughter, but failed miserably. "But I see that's no longer the case." I paled, so embarrassed. Why'd he have to come home at _that_ exact moment? He couldn't have made it home five or ten minutes later?

"Well.. I..If you'd just leave for a few minutes.." Dammit, I was stammering.

"No, don't think I will." I wasn't looking at him, so I didn't see the smile playing at his lips until he walked over and turned the chair back around so that I was facing him once again. I tried to cover myself, but he moved my slick, dark brown hands out of the way, licking a finger, laughter in his eyes the whole time.

"Now, tell me how this," he gestured to me and my chocolate covered self, "happened."

"I'd rather not." He just smiled, leaning down, licking at another finger.

"Please?" I looked away from him, not wanting to see his eyes as I gave in and told him.

"Well, you weren't home. And I've been trying to work all day, but I haven't really been able to concentrate. So I played your hacked up version of Tetris for awhile, and got nowhere near your high level of two hundred and seven, but at least got to level twenty five. But I got bored of that after awhile too, so I tried to go back to work, but I just couldn't concentrate, so I called you. And you said you wouldn't be home until eight thirty," and here I glared at him. "So, then since it was a few hours off until you'd have gotten home, I tried to do some more work, played Tetris a little while longer, then went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Chocolate milk sounded good, but we didn't buy a gallon, so I decided I'd make it myself. I got out the milk, and the chocolate syrup. When I started pouring the chocolate into the glass, I started slightly daydreaming, and I kind of became transfixed with the chocolate. I started eating it the way it was, then noticed the texture of it. And I realized why I couldn't concentrate all day." I started blushing madly, keeping my eyes averted, not wanting to look at Matt. "It was because I had been thinking about _you_ all day, and my subconscious had somehow wandered back to two weeks ago, when we.. Well, you know. And so, the chocolate syrup reminded me a lot of the texture of lotion, and before I knew it, I was using it as lotion, and then you walked in on me." I took a deep breath, the last words spilling out of my mouth in a rush. I still wouldn't look at Matt. Especially not after that confession.

"Mel?" I didn't look at him, but I made a hmphing sound. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. I tried to close my eyes, but suddenly he was kissing me. A hot, demanding, passionate kiss. I didn't really have time to react before he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, taking what he wanted. My eyes were still open, startled that he even kissed me in the first place. It had been two weeks since our little shower escapade, and neither of us had mentioned it a single time since. When Matt pulled back from the kiss, my brain was thouroughly muddled. I barely registered him taking his own clothes off, to match my nudity. I didn't even notice when he kneeled down on the floor in front of me. That is, I didn't notice until I felt a wet heat on my lower half. I looked down, my brain struggling to keep up with the situation and the sensations overwhelming me. I saw Matt, licking away the chocolate that had traveled to my hips. I wanted to fist my hands in his hair, so badly, but I couldn't, because they were still mostly covered in my chocolate substitute for lotion. He looked up at me, locking his eyes with mine. He took my hands, and one by one, he licked my fingers clean.

"Matt.." He smiled up at me, finishing licking at my hands, now free of chocolate syrup. I fisted them in his hair the way I had wanted to and pulled him up for another kiss. The first one was damn near amazing, but this one was bordering on sheer bliss. I kept my hands locked in his hair, pressing into the kiss something fierce. I opened up for him, and he took my mouth, fisting his own hands in my hair. We stayed like that, our tongues entiwned, dancing a passionate tango, for only God knows how long. I pulled away, the only reason being that we both needed air. I stared at him, and he stared right back, eyes gone almost completely black with dilation. He moved slowly back down to the floor, eyes still on mine, his hands sliding down to pin my hips to the seat of the office swivel chair I sat in. Never taking his away from mine, he started to lick and kiss his way down my ribcage, to my stomach, and lower. When he reached my now unbelievably painful erection, he licked at it tentatively at first. That slight touch alone made me throw my head back, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

"Aaah..." I couldn't stop the noise. I'd been thinking about him, wanting him all day long, and to have him come home fom work and want me just as much was incredible. I glanced down at him again, before throwing my head back once more as I watched him take me in his mouth. I couldn't seem to lift my head for the life of me. I was a mass of hyperactive nerve endings, all of which were exploding with sensation.

"Oh God... Matt.. Aah!" He was working his mouth on me, driving me insane, while simutaneously cleaning the rest of my lotion substitute off of me. When he leaned back, I almost cried at the absence of the wet heat of his mouth. I was so hard it hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"What do you want, Mels?" Matt was looking up at me, grinning. He'd already driven me halfway to insanity, and he knew I could barely talk. Jerk.

"Y.. You..." I managed at least that. Unfortunately for me, that's not all he wanted to hear.

"Me?" He laughed. Apparently 'you' wasn't enough information, though it seemed perfectly clear to me. "But _how_ do you want me? On top? Or on bottom?" Dammit. What an ass. He already knew the answer, but he wanted me to say it out loud. Well, fuck it. I was past the point of no return, may as well get what I want. Not like he was going to tell anyone. Not like we hadn't already done this before...

"Top... I want you on top.." He smirked at me.

"Does that mean you're admitting that you want to be my uke?" Seriously? I was past wanting. It was a need now.

"Dammit! Just fuck me!" Halfway to insanity or not, I'm still myself. Matt smiled.

"As you wish." He didn't prepare me. Didn't give me time to adjust. He just plunged in, and took. It hurt. A lot.

"Aaah!" I cried out. The pain felt.. Good. I have to admit it. I really am a masochist. I moved my hips to meet with his, needing him, needing more. The swivel chair moved back and forth, making our movement much more difficult. Matt decided on his own that the chair wouldn't work, and so lifted me up, still inside of me, and carried me into the kitchen, setting me on the low counter. I was still higher up than him, even with the counter as low as it was, which created a new angle for him. When he moved, I screamed. My back arched, and I couldn't breathe. The pleasure was so intense. He slowed, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"That good, huh?" He pulled me close to him, my eyes shining with need, my body nearly humming with it. My mind was blank except for it. He kissed me as he pushed in again, swallowing my moan, my cry of delight. I didn't know this level of pleasure was possible. I broke away from the kiss, my arms wrapped around his chest so I could lay my head on his shoulder, kissing and biting up his collar bone and neck. He was still going so slow, but at this angle, it felt unimaginable.

"Ha... har..der.." I managed to breathe out. He slammed into me, almost bruising force, granting my request. I cried out for him. My need was growing, that pulsing heat inside of me only getting hotter. I could tell he was close, because he started moving franticly, haphazardly. I was close too. I bit onto his neck, muffling the noise coming out of my mouth. I bit harder, the pleasure building to almost unbearable, until I tasted blood. I backed off immediately, not having meant to bite him that hard. But when I leaned back and saw his face, eyes completely black, misty and lust-filled, I lost it. One last thrust of his sent me screaming over the edge, his name spilling from my lips. He came with me, in me, screaming right along with me.

My body felt like it had just been hit by a semi. But in a good way. Sort of. I can't really explain it any better than that. Like it was the biggest thing that had happened to me so far in life, it hurt, but it felt unbelievably good. I couldn't move for the life of me, and ended up just falling back on the counter. Matt fell on top of me. We lay, for only God knows how long, trying to catch our breath.

"Holy shit." Wonderful, the first thing I say after mind blowing sex is a curse. At least it was a suiting curse.

"You can say that again." Matt was laying, half on top of me and half to the side, speaking into my neck.

"Holy shit." I grinned. Couldn't help being a smart ass, no matter what the situation. He laughed, and I could feel his mouth curve into a smile on my neck. He pushed himself up, just so he was putting the weight on his arms, and looked down at me. His smile was... Dazzling. Damn. Makes me sound like even more of a chick. Oh well.

"I'm glad you were thinking about me."

"I noticed." -Like I said. Smart ass, no matter the situation.- He smiled even wider, and leaned down to kiss me. I can't even begin to explain the emotions rolling through me at that point. They were overwhelming, but I couldn't really figure it out. I didn't realize it until it was almost too late, but I had fallen in love with my best friend. -Hey, even geniuses haven't been able to figure out love. When it comes to that, we're the same as you normal intelligence homo sapiens.- But I'm getting ahead of myself in our story.

He pulled back from the kiss, staring at me. Then laughed. "I think you need a shower Mels." I knew he didn't mean any offense, so I toyed around.

"What are trying to say?" I smiled at him.

"That you're still somewhat sticky from the chocolate syrup, and even sticker due to something else." He smiled back, kissing me lightly. I sighed.

"But I'm too tired to take one... Besides, you're still on top of me." He laughed, pushing himself all the way off of me and pulling me up.

"No complaining. You're not going to bed all sticky the way you are now." Dragging me behind him the whole way, giving me a great view of his ass, he brought me into the bathroom. I sat dow on the edge of the tub immediately, smiling up at him, just to see what he'd do. "Fine, no shower." I smiled, but it was a little early, because he turned the water on hot, and shoved me into the bath tub. "You're taking a bath instead."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I glared up at Matt from the scented water. Now he was sitting on the edge of the tub, looking smug. But then an idea hit me. The bathtub was fairly big. We were both small enough to fit in it.. I smiled sweetly up at him, playing up the innocent, which of course is almost impossible for me. He looked down, confused.

"Why are you smiling lik.." His question was cut off as I hugged my arms around his waist and pulled him in the tub on top of me, smug expression plastered across my face, him now glaring at me. I laughed. He looked so cute. His head went under the water when I pulled him in, so now he had a small patch of bubbles resting on his hair as he glared up at me.

"That's why I was smiling. If I need a bath, then so do you." He glared one last time before sighing and giving in.

"You could have just asked me to join you."

"No.. I think this was more fun." I pulled him up to kiss him. I couldn't help it. He was just so cute all covered in bubbles. He kissed me back, lightly, then laid down on top of me as I laid back onto the edge of the tub. It was nice. Comfortable, just laying there in the hot water with Matt. I played with his hair absentmindedly as my mind wandered elsewhere.

"How long have I been in this apartment now, minus the computer smashing day?" He looked up at me, a little confused by the random question, but answered, not questioning me.

"A little over a month."

"Hmm.." My old cell phone had been destroyed in the blast, but Matt had given me the new one, with his number as the first speed dial. I was now happy that I'd memorized the numbers of my highest ranked subordinates. Unlike Jay and myself, no one else had thought it necessary to memorize when they had a cell phone, or an address book. Morons, in my opinion. Physical items can easily be destroyed, whereas a memory is quite a bit more difficult.

Matt was laying on top of me, his hand trailing across my stomach. I hadn't noticed that he had been staring at me the whole time I was thinking.

"Why so serious all of a sudden?" His hand was still tracing lazy circles on my stomach, his face still looking up at me. I started to realize it was harder and harder to concentrate on work when he was around. -Not that I usually do my work in the bathtub with him on top of me.- Or at least when he was unconsciously being adorable. I smiled, trying not to look so serious, my hand still trailing through his hair. It took me a minute to put my thoughts in order, to figure out how to tell him what I was thinking, without sounding too concerned. I wasn't really, except for Jay.

"I was just thinkng I'm glad I memorized the numbers of my ranked subordinates, two through five. I memorized Jay's, James's, Pete's and Drake's numbers. Good thing, because I'm going to need to get a hold of them soon. I probably should have done that already, see if they're still alive.." I felt a sudden wave of nausea. I hadn't really thought about it until now, but Jay might be dead. And so might the others. I hadn't checked to make sure everyone was out of the building. I silently cursed myself, a little angry that I'd been so careless. "They all probably think I'm dead. If they're still alive, that is." I felt a hand on my face, at my eye.

"Mels, you couldn't have done anything about them getting out before you set that bomb off. If you had, you really would be dead." He turned my face to look at him. His expression was thoughtful, almost soothing. He leaned up and kissed me. It started out light, but grew into something more heated. I licked at his bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss, and he parted his lips for me. Slipping my tongue inside, I swirled it around, exploring his mouth. Keeping his mouth on mine, I pulled him up closer to me, on top of me. It felt so good laying with him, kissing him. It felt so right. I deepened the kiss, entwining my tongue with his, running my hands up and down his sides, slick with bubbles and water. I felt him shiver, and I smiled in the kiss. It was amazing to me, still, that I could make him react like that.

I pulled away from the kiss, looking up at him, as he was now above me, straddling me. He looked unbelievably sexy. His eyes were shining, his hands on my chest keeping himself upright, water dripping off of him. It was all I could do just to stay still. He smiled mischievously, looking down at me.

"Like what you see?" I couldn't help but smile back up at him.

"Can't you tell?" He leaned down, kissing me lightly, sliding his hips in the water against my own.

"I can tell..." He whispered against my lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

".. That you want me." He smiled, kissing me lightly, rubbing his hips on mine, teasing me. It was torture. Wonderful torture. -Generally don't hear those two words next to each other, but that's the only way to describe it.- He moved on top of me, rolling his hips, smiling down at me, knowing it was torture. But if it was torture for me, it was even more torture for him, since he was the one controlling it, stopping himself from rushing.

"Yeah.. I do want you." I smiled, grabbing his hips, sliding my hands up and down them. He trembled, laughing a little.

"I thought you were too tired to take a shower, but you're not too tired for this?" He ground down on me, making me groan. It was impossible not to want him. Almost impossible not to flip him over and take him then and there. But I smiled, wickedly, up at him.

"I don't plan on doing much of the moving." His eyes widened at my statement, his lips curling into a delicious smile. I leaned up, kissing him, working my way down his neck, to his shoulder. I licked at the mark I had made earlier. "Sorry for making you bleed.." I kissed the mark and looked up at him. He laughed, pulling a hand up to touch the mark, then my face.

"Don't apologize. I think of it as a compliment, for a job well done." I laughed. My best friend _would_ be weird enough to think of a bloodying bite as a compliment. I stared up at him as he shifted on top of me. He was kneeling, straddling above me, and he leaned down to kiss me as he lowered himself onto me. I kissed him back, my eyes open the whole time, just watching him. He broke the kiss, throwing his head back as he pushed himself all the way down, the noise he made a mixture between whimper and moan. It was all I could do to not flip him over and just ravage him. I did, however, bring my hands up to rest on his hips, and moved my hips slightly up out of the water, shivering at the cool air.

"Mels..." Matt looked down at me, and I could see a twinge of pain in his eyes, but it was clouded over with lust. He leaned down, hands on my chest, keeping our torsos just inches apart, as I helped him lift his hips. He cried out as he slammed his hips back down. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He quickly built up the pace, getting faster and faster, harder and harder. He was panting, moaning every now and then, and when I finally moved my hips up to meet his downward thrust, he screamed. I had hit his prostate. I smiled up as he began impaling himself on me, both of our breathing labored. I couldn't tell if it was sweat or the water that caused the exquisite sheen on Matt's body moving above mine, and I didn't care. I could feel the heat pooling in my abdomen.

"M.. Matt.. I'm s..so close.." He leaned down on top of me, crying out his release as he bit onto my shoulder. I followed suit, the pain in my shoulder mixing with the pleasure from Matt's muscles tensing around me. I looked down at my shoulder as we both collapsed limply back into the water, only to see blood trickling down, being washed lightly away. And I couldn't bring myself to care about that either. -Hm.. I really _am_ a masochist, no way around it.- I smiled, bringing a hand up to play around, tracing mindless circles on Matt's back. He looked up at me, a lazy smile plastered to his face.

"No more being serious tonight, okay?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, no more seriousness from me tonight." I started to stand up, pulling him with me, draining the bath tub and turning the shower on. He looked at me and started laughing.

"What about being too tired to take a shower?"

"Well I can't very well wash my hair properly in a bath. Besides, this way is faster, and the faster we get done in here, the faster we can go play one of your video games." He looked at me like I had suddenly grown a second head. It was a rare occurence when I would play a game with him, even back at Wammy's. I usually hated them, but that could have been because of my competitive streak, and knowing Matt would always beat me.

"You mean you're actually going to play a game, and not just watch me play?" He sounded skeptical, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You said no more seriousness, so I'll play a game with you. That's not serious. Besides, I was thinking I'd play on a _team_ with you, rather than against you. That way, I won't be able to lose!" I smiled as he finally understood why I was willing to play.

"I only have one game where we can play on a team. Most of my games are battle games."

"Which game is it?" I looked at him, hoping it wasn't a wimpy game. Playing things like Animal Crossing, -I know, I know, not a two player game. You don't need to get into a hissy fit.- is so totally degrading. Much worse than losing in a hardcore, badass game.

"Call of Duty IV." I sighed in relief.

"We get to shoot people, right?" He almost fell to the bathroom floor, he was laughing so hard.

"Yes, Mels... We get to shoot people. And you can't possibly kill me since I'll be on your team." I punched him lightly for making fun of my lack of skills on video games.

We took our time cleaning ourselves of the mess that was us, finally getting out of the shower and drying ourselves off. Or more, drying each other off. Ever since the first time we.. Ah, I have to get used to it sometime. Ever since the first time we had sex, about two weeks ago, we had found ourselves touching each other a lot more. Not really a conscious thing. We had both just become a lot more touchy-feely with each other. Once dry, towels around our waists, we walked to the bedroom.

"Do we have to find clothes?" Matt was so cute when he asked, I just couldn't say no. Not that I would have if he didn't look utterly adorable.

"Towels are fine with me." And with that, we walked back out to the living room, where Matt automatically grabbed two controllers, turning his game system on. I think it was an X-box three sixty... I could never be too sure though. Video games were one of the few things on Earth that confused me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

We played Call of Duty IV for about three hours before I got too fed up with it. Even when I'm doing well, I'm not much of a video game person. I just genuinely don't enjoy them that much, even if I do get to shoot people. Anyway, after I quit, Matt decided to keep playing, though for him, it's not so much a choice, but a need to satisfy his addiction. I got up and went to the bedroom, looking for some clothes. I only had a few sets of leather, so I just decided to wear a pair of Matt's baggy jeans, no need for a top. I just felt I should be at least a little clothed when I made a business call.

I figured Matt would be in the living room for some time playing out his addiction, so I'd have enough time to make at least one call. And my first call, because I was worried most about him, would be to Jay. I needed to know. I picked up my cell phone from Matt's desk, and dialed Jay's number while walking back to the bed. I had to sit down and take a few deep breaths before actually pressing the send button. I finally built up the courage after about a minute, pressing send and holding the phone up to my ear.

My breath caught when I heard the automated voice telling me that this number was no longer in service. I pressed end and redialed. I had to make sure it wasn't a mistake. When I heard the automated operator once more, I knew. I knew Jay had been killed in the blast from the bomb at headquarters. I knew because, much in the same way that L and Wammy's computers had been set to erase everything when they died, I had set all my subordinates cell phones the same way. The number would cancel when the owner died.

I dropped my phone and lay back on the bed. I didn't even realize when Matt came in the bedroom and sat down beside me. I was too dazed, lost in my own thought and self pity. I felt a hand on my face and tensed, then relaxed again when I realized it was Matt. He was looking down at me like he'd never seen me before.

"Why are you crying?" Ah. That's why he was looking at me funny. I don't cry. Like ever. I did when I was younger, but I haven't since we were about six.

"I hadn't noticed I was," I said, wiping away the stray tears. "Jay's dead."

"How do you know? Did you get a hold of one of your other subordinates?"

"No. I set all the mafia's cell phones up the same way L's and Wammy's computers were set up. Number gets disconnected when the owner of that specific number dies."

"I see." Matt leaned over and hugged me. I don't think either of us has ever really hugged, not even when we were little. It just never occurred to us to do so. But it felt nice, and I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around him. I laid my head down on his shoulder, eyes pressed into his neck. I hadn't realized how much Jay had meant to me. Not the way Matt meant to me, but more like a father figure. A very odd father figure, but a father figure none the less.

"Sorry I'm acting like such a chick.." My breathing was a little thick, but the longer Matt held me, the calmer I got.

"You're not acting like a chick. You're acting like a normal human being who's just lost someone close to them." Well, I'll give Matt credit. He did follow me around for two years, keeping himself hidden, watching over me. He must have seen how close Jay and I were. Jay was always near me. Kind of like my own personal father/bodyguard. I smiled, pushing away and looking at Matt. Must've been a pathetic smile, the way Matt smiled back at me.

"Thanks for understanding."

"No need to thank. I'm always here for you. You should know that." I smiled, a better smile this time.

"Yeah, I know." I laid back down on the bed. I don't know how or why, but Matt always made me feel better. If not happy, at least better than I would have felt without him. "You always have been." He laid down next to me, both of us just staring up at the ceiling.

I remembered doing this plenty of times with him in the past, when one of us was depressed. We'd just lay down and stare at the ceiling, picking out random patterns our eyes saw, kind of like the Greeks did with the stars. This time was a little different though. All I could see were tiny explosions on the ceiling. And people flailing away in flames. Matt must have sensed something, because the next thing I knew, Matt flung himself over me, blocking my view of the ceiling.

"Stop thinking about the bomb. It's not good to dwell on depressing thoughts."

"I can't help it. How many people did I kill with that blast? How many of my subordinates died without knowing why?"

"I said stop. There were only five of you in that building. I saw three stumble out before you, and then when you stumbled out... Well, I grabbed you and brought you here. That's the end of it. I don't know if the fifth person made it out. I was too concerned about you.. If I hadn't been there.. Even though I was..You could have died."

"The fifth person didn't come out.. It had to have been Jay. I killed Jay.." And the tears started falling again. I couldn't help it.

"Jay knew what he was getting into. He's the one who set the bomb, even I know that! He knew about the Kira case, and he knew the possible consequences. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself, and stop dwelling on what you can't change. Think about something else." I looked up at him. I knew he was right, but I couldn't just stop. It's impossible to stop. I generally have a one track mind. Not my best quality, I know.

"Like what? Please, give me an idea, because I'd like to stop thinking about the bomb.. I don't cry, and this whole tears thing is ruinging my image."

"I was thinking me. Maybe you could think about me. I _am_ kind of on top of you, you know." I smiled. Matt had successfully changed the topic.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Matt became very skilled at changing the subject every time my mind got anywhere close to my subordinates. My thoughts and emotions apparently relay directly to my face, so I'm not very good at hiding what I'm thinking or feeling. Every time Matt saw my face become clouded over with something other than happiness, interest, or boredom, he'd immediately change the subject of what we were talking about, or what we were doing.

Most of the time he'd just start kissing me, which shut me up and stopped my thinking processes with the fastest results. Kissing would lead to touching, touching would lead to the removal of clothes, and the removal of clothes would lead to sex. Always. That's just how it worked for us. There was no stopping us once we got started. Sex with Matt was amazing. Beyond amazing. It was euphoric. It made me feel like a god, and only made me want to touch him more.

It had been another week since I found out about Jay's death, and Matt was at work doing whatever the hell he did. I still wasn't allowed out unless I was with him, but I was becoming accustomed to living in his apartment, being alone for a few hours every other day. It wasn't as bad as I originally thought it was. Because I knew Matt would be back.

As it was, I was sitting on the couch, not wanting to work on the Kira case at the moment. I could have cared less. My mind had been on Jay for the last hour, which I knew was a bad place for it to be. But with my mind on Jay, it slowly moved over to Matt, and how he'd been distracting me for the last week. He distracted me quite often. I could swear there were some times when he distracted me, and I hadn't been thinking about Jay, the bomb, or anything of the sort, but maybe that was a figment of my imagination. Either way, I got to thinking about Matt. I knew and accepted that I was bisexual the moment I realized that I wanted to jump my gaming best friend.

That wasn't the hard part. The hard part was realizing that I loved Matt, more than a best friend. It was then, that I was sitting on the couch, that I accepted the fact that I loved my best friend. I loved my Matt.

It was an odd sensation. Part joy, part euphoria, part nervousness, and part pain. The joy and euphoria are easy enough to explain in that I was happy that not only had I realized that I was in love, but that it was none other than my best friend. Who better to fall in love with? The nervousness, well, that's also pretty easy. I had never been in love. Was this the real thing? Did Matt love me back? That I couldn't answer, and I decided not to ask Matt. What if he said no? What if he said I was just a fling?

The pain is a little harder to describe, let alone understand. I think it was because of the nervousness, and not knowing how Matt felt. Not knowing brought me to the worst assumptions, letting me think that he would only see us being together as a fling. As something to pass the time for him.

But at this point, I didn't care. I loved him, and that was enough for me right then. When I glanced at the clock, I realized that I had been sitting on the couch, thinking about Matt, for a little over two hours. I didn't care about that either.

I smiled to myself, thinking more in depth about my love for Matt. I thought back to before I left Wammy's for America. How Matt and I were always together. We studied together, we played pranks on others together. I thought back farther, to when we were little. We played together, we teased other kids together. For as far as I could think back, we were never apart. We did everything together, and were always close to each other.

I sat on the couch, shell shocked. I couldn't believe I never noticed it before. I didn't just love Matt now, I'd loved him the whole time. I'd been in love with Matt for years. This new revelation had me floored. Or should I say couched? Either way, I was stuck in shock until I heard the lock click and Matt's voice.

"Hey Mels, I'm back!" I nearly jumped to the ceiling, but forced myself to turn around calmly, plastering a smile over my face.

"How was work," I asked, trying my best to sound at least slightly interested.

"It was the same as usual. Paperwork on top of paperwork, phone calls, and bitchy suppliers." He looked at me weird, and I couldn't figure out for the life of me why.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I started wiping at my face, thinking I maybe had a smear of chocolate or something.

"Nothing but a giant, cheshire smile. Why are you smiling like that?" Shit. I hadn't realized I was this bad at acting, that I'd have to change my expression. Well, here goes for my improvisation.

"You're hot. I've been thinking. And basically, I want to screw you." Good enough?

"You're a liar, but I'll let it go." Dammit. He can see right through me. Every fucking time. I thought I was the smarter one? Oh well. I am, or so I keep telling myself. As does he. Back on subject, he smiled at me, a little devilishly, laughing at my statement. "Seeing as I like your cover up."

Score! I wonder how many times we've had sex in the last week.. I can't even remember, it's been so often. He even called in sick from work one day. We've been like fucking rabbits. Literally. Fucking. Rabbits.

Matt walked over to me, removing his suede vest before he got to the couch, throwing it in an aimless direction, not caring where it landed. He removed his gloves next, throwing them in the same direction as his vest, then sat down next to me on the couch. He looked at me, smiling. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it before a breath of noise came out. I wanted to ask him what he was going to say, but I was scared of the answer, so I left it alone. Instead, I just leaned in and kissed him, lightly spreading my lips across his. I breathed against his lips, licking lightly along the lower one.

He complied immediately, parting his to allow me entrance. Our arms still lay at our sides, the only body parts touching, our mouths. It was a little awkward, but so sweet, in an innocent sense, that I didn't want to move. I just wanted to keep kissing him like this. If it weren't for the fact that my hands were just itching to feel Matt's skin under my own, I would have been able to just kiss him like that for the rest of my life. For eternity.

As it was, my hands did itch to touch him, and his itched for me. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I slowly pulled his hips on top of mine, making him straddle me. Never once did we break the kiss in this process. It was too sweet, too intoxicating to break. Neither of us wanted to lose it. Unfortunately, the need for air came all too soon, and we had to force our mouths apart. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Matt's green orbs staring down at me, lust, submissiveness, and something else I couldn't fathom, shining in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

I stared at him, my eyes roaming from his eyes to his pouty lips, his pouty lips to his rosy cheeks, rosy cheeks back to his eyes. His eyes were beautiful, so green, so deep. I could stare into his eyes forever. Now that I knew I loved him, I felt different, I felt like us, sitting here, meant more. But i couldn't tell him that. What if he rejected me? What if he still only thought of us as 'horny best friends'?

And so I kept that bit of life changing information to myself. No need to let him know just yet. I mean, I'd always have more time to tell him. Even so, it felt different, knowing that I loved him. It made my heart feel like it was going to burst through my ribs, it was beating like a jackhammer. It made my head swim, and filled it with little hearts floating around the heavenly image that was Matt. It made me want to touch him all over, not for myself this time, but just for his benefit.

So that's what I did. I started by lightly skimming my fingers along his stomach, just underneath the hem of his shirt and above the hem of his pants, causing a small shiver to run through his body. I lifted his shirt, pulling it off him and discarding it somewhere behind the sofa. My hands moved immediately back to his newly exposed flesh, exploring with my hands, fingers trcing the soft planes of his skin, pressing on certain pressure points I knew would have him making noises. I wasn't disappointed.

He mewled at my touches, rolled his head back and locked his hands on my shoulders. I smiled softly, kissing lightly along his collar bone, my lips just a whisper against his skin. As I let my fingers roam, my mouth followed them, of its own volition. A light kiss, a small lick, a soft nip here and there, making sure to feel every last bit of him.

"Mmn... Mello.." My name rolled off of his tongue, and I shuddered. It was an exhilirating experience, knowing that the breathy moan of my name was being emitted by the one and only person I had ever loved. I wanted to hear more, but I still wanted this to be about him and his pleasure. I lifted him lightly, laying him down on the couch facing me. He was gorgeous, his body majestic as he stared up at me. I crawled over him, leaning down to place a quick kiss on his lips, then moving down and locking my lips onto his neck.

I bit down, kissing and sucking at it until I was satisfied with the mark I had made. Lightly, my mouth still hovering over the mark, so Matt couldn't hear, I breathed out the word, "Mine..." I had marked and claimed my territory, even if he didn't know it. Dog-like? Yes. Did I care? No. He was mine. I claimed and marked him. I moved to the other side of is neck, repeating the process.

"Mine..." I breathed, once again too low for him to hear. I moved down his chest, kissing and nipping my way lower, and over every little mark, I'd breathe out the word, "Mine..." By the time I got to his stomach, the hem of his pants, he was arching his body up to me, covered in my territorial love-bites. I let my hands roam as I laved at his stomach, kissing and licking, breathing at the skin just above the hem of his pants. I dipped my tongue teasingly into his navel, remembering it was a weak point for him. He shuddered and moaned, hands convulsing on my shoulders.

"Hell.. Mello..." I smiled, nipping at the sensitive flesh, causing him to have a miniature siezure beneath me. I smiled wider, loving that I could make him react like that. As i licked and sucked at his delicate stomach, my hands were busy working at the buttons that kept his jeans in place on a regular basis. I wanted them off, and so did he, if his lifting hips were any indication. I slipped his jeans and boxers off in one fell swoop, my eyes taking in the magnificent sight before me.

His body was perfect, a work of art. I traced my fingers along his hips, and over the sensitive skin of his thighs, dragging my mouth in the wake of their path. I made two more marks with my mouth, right in the hollows of his hips, whispering, "Mine..," over each of them.

"Mels... Please.." I guess I was taking too long. I smiled, but since this was about makiing Matt feel good, I moved lower, breathing over him, teasing him.

"Aah.. Mel.. lo.." He moved his hands to my hair, pulling at it. I looked up to see pleading eyes staring down at me. It was too alluring, I had to give in. I licked lightly at the tip of his member, and his breathing quickened. He let out little gasps as I moved my mouth gingerly around, licking up and down. I moved my head, licking a stripe along the prominent vein on the underside, placing a kiss on the tip when I reached it. His eyes were staring at me, half-lidded, and I kept my eyes on his face as i took all of him into my mouth.

"Oh God.." His hands tightened in my hair as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. At this point, not having a gag reflex was my favorite thing about myself. It meant I could deep throat him without having to work at it, and I didn't have to worry about choking. I swallowed him whole, lightly bobbing my head, swirling my tongue around the base of his length.

I moved slowly at first, but Matt's hands in my hair wouldn't let me keep that pace for very long. He started using his grip on my hair to move my head at a faster pace, and I smiled around him. Matt was like a treat, and he was my favorite, even before my beloved chocolate. I sucked harder, driving him closer and closer to the edge. I moved my hands to caress and squeeze at his thighs, his hips, and up to his sides.

"Aah.. ha.." He was moaning and thrusting his hips up into my mouth. I moaned around him, the vibrations in my throat bringing on his release. He spilled over, and I swallowed everything, not wanting to waste any. It was salty, but it was Matt, so I loved it. I leaned back to breathe, his hands still in my hair. Looking up at him, I waited for him to open his eyes and look back down at me. When he did, I licked my lips, smiling. His eyes went all lusty, and my action all in itself made him half hard again. I smiled wider.

"What do you want, Matt," I asked, knowing he'd have to try to start his brain again to form an appropriate answer, rather than mumble out something unintelligible. He stared down at me, mouth open and ready to speak, but no words escaped his lips. Just a garbled noise before i was pulled painfully up by my hair, and he crashed our lips together. He was in control of the kiss, but i was still the dominant one. He pulled his hands from my hair and fumbled them, abnormally for him, at my clothes.

I smiled, pulling away from the kiss. He looked up at me with a pouty face, as if I wasn't supposed to do that, and after using the break to practically tear my vest from my torso, he pulled me back down into another kiss while his hands worked fervently at the jeans around my waist. I'd taken to wearing his jeans at home, only wearing the few pairs of leather pants I had on the rare occasions he let me out. Plus, the jeans didn't rub up against my still healing burns as much as the leather.

The jeans came off fairly quick, as did the boxers. He was pretty agile with his fingers, as he used them on a regular basis to beat and master every video game known to man. He pulled me close, grinding his hips into mine, our mouths till melded together by sheer force of will, seeing as we both needed to breathe, and badly. He wrapped his legs around my waist, grinding up into me once more and finally broke the kiss, pulling away and staring up at me.

"Now..." It was just a whisper of a breath, but he said it, and I stared down at him, part shock, part carnal desire. I held myself back, but only just.

"Matt, are you sure? You're not ready..."

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure.. I want you, now." And with that, he pulled me down into another lascivious kiss, moving his hips up, pushing himself onto me. I groaned into the kiss, and I couldn't hold back anymore; I slammed into him, and he cried out, wrapping his arms around my chest.


End file.
